


Let Me Give You What You Need

by weneebebe



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Happy Ending, Idols, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weneebebe/pseuds/weneebebe
Summary: Hoseok knew this to be one of the world’s universal truths: the sky was blue, water is wet, and Minhyuk loved Jooheon.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	1. Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> *please note: tags for smut are for chapters 2 & 3 which will be posted soon!

_ What do you mean, he hasn’t gotten out of bed in three days? _

_ I mean, he hasn’t gotten out of bed in three days, Hoseok. _

_ Is he sick? _

_ Sort of. It’s physical exhaustion. And he’s... he’s just been really sad. It’s finally catching up to him. _

_ Can I come see him? _

_ I don’t know. I don’t know if that’s a good idea. _

_ Please, Minnie. I miss him. _

_ Okay. I’ll get Ki to send a car for you. You’ll be taken in through the service entrance so the protesters won’t see you come in and blow up SNS. Deal? _

_ Deal. And... Minnie? _

_ What? _

_ I’m really sorry. _

_ I know you are. It’s okay. Just come home.  _

*

The entire car ride from his mother’s house back to the company building, Hoseok’s leg bounced nervously. He hadn’t been back in weeks - not for lack of wanting. But it had become too delicate, too risky to be seen around the building while the team was in talks to being him back.

Negotiations had been intense - there was a lot of shouting, a lot of pleading. Kihyun had assumed the role of lawyer, of personal agent; and the staff had learned not to cross him, not when it came to Hoseok. It had finally been decided that he would announce his comeback in the spring; but that was still months away, and nobody knew but the boys and their handlers. Keeping up with the online push to bring Hoseok back to them was also beginning to take a toll; they could all plainly see how badly the agency had screwed up by not insisting Hoseok stay on and help fight the false allegations. Fans were heartbroken, and had begun mobilizing, turning their sadness into fire, and protest - billboards, hashtags, fundraising, fan mail. It was overwhelming. And now, having to pretend like they were all okay, continuing to be flung all over the world and perform like a piece of their hearts hadn’t been ripped out of their chests, having to smile for monbebes and reassure them that they were all okay, when all they wanted to do was tell them the truth. To look their fans in the eye and say, “don’t worry, he will be back soon. We see what you’ve been doing. We’re so proud of you for staying with him. We have a plan. It’s all going to be okay.”

But not yet. It wasn’t time yet.

And now, Jooheon was sick. The mental gymnastics it took to keep a smile on his face while lying to the people he loved the most - monbebe, Minhyuk - it was too much. He’d collapsed more than once from exhaustion, malnutrition, dehydration - and his heart ached, too. So it was no wonder that once theywere finally back on home soil and he had a moment to himself to exhale, he surrendered to his bed and couldn’t bring himself to get out of it.

Hoseok cursed himself in that moment, as he felt the car slow down and descend the underground ramp to the parking garage.  _ This is all my fault, Joobee, _ he thought.  _ Please forgive me.  _

*

Hoseok felt like he couldn’t breathe the entire elevator ride from the basement garage to their floor. He never walked so fast in his life, once the doors opened - keeping his head down, he all but ran through the hallway to the dorm and was relieved to find the front door unlocked. Before he could announce himself, Minhyuk greeted him in the entryway.

“Hey, bunny,” Minhyuk pulled him into a tight hug, and Hoseok sunk into it. “Missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, Minnie,” Hoseok admitted. “I’m glad you’re all back safely. Your shows went so well.”

“Under the circumstances,” Minhyuk added, a slight edge in his voice that he didn’t intend. Hoseok’s face fell just a little, and he knew he’d hurt the older man’s feelings. “I’m sorry,” he added quickly. “I know it’s hard on you too. This whole thing... it’s hard on all of us.”

“I know,” Hoseok nodded, slipping his shoes off and keeping his head down. “I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you guys before I left.”

Minhyuk shook his head and took hold of Hoseok’s wrist, gently but reassuringly. “No more sorrys,” he smiled carefully. “None of us are mad at you. It’s this fucking industry... this  _ fucking _ company.” He sucked his teeth, visibly annoyed. “They can’t protect us. So we have to protect each other.”

They shared a look then, and nothing more needed to be said on the subject. Hoseok slipped his jacket off and held it in his arms. “Anyone else home?” He asked, trying to listen for other voices.

“Puppy’s in the studio with Kihyun, and Hyunwoo-hyung took Wonnie to buy groceries for dinner. It’s just the three of us, for now,” Minhyuk explained, guiding Hoseok forward from his spot in the foyer and through to the living room. “Go and see Honey. I’ll leave you to it, okay? I woke him earlier and said you’d be coming.”

“Ah,” Hoseok nodded, lips pouted in understanding. “Thanks, Minnie.” He reached out and squeezed Minhyuk’s hand, and the younger man wasn’t in a rush to let go. He was glad of that; the lingering reassurance of his presence.

Minhyuk smiled gently. “Go on, bunny,” he motioned with his chin. “Before he falls asleep again.”

Hoseok nodded, and moved towards the bedroom door - knocking softly, Hoseok whispered his presence. “Honey, it’s me,” he said, tears catching in his throat. “Are you awake?”

“Hoseokie-hyung?” Came the soft reply, and Hoseok thought his heart might burst right then. He pushed open the door slowly, and immediately dropped to his knees on the floor in front of the younger man’s bunk. Their eyes met in the half-darkness, the bedside lamp illuminating their faces with a soft golden glow.“Hoseokie-hyung,” Jooheon said again, a smile curling onto full and pretty lips. “Come here,” he shifted in the bed and adjusted the comforter, inviting him in.

Hoseok slipped off his hoodie and climbed into the bed, scooping Jooheon up into his arms. For a moment, neither man said anything - just listening to each other’s breathing was enough. Hoseok curled strong fingers through Jooheon’s hair, and he tried not to think about how thin the rapper had grown while he lay in his arms.

Jooheon breathed in the floral cologne Hoseok wore, and it made him smile. “I’ve missed you, hyung,” he said, burying his face in Hoseok’s chest. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Hoseok’s heart broke. “I’ve missed you too, honeybee,” he replied, kissing the top of his head. “Minnie’s filled me in. You’ve been in bed for a few days now, huh?” He rubbed comforting circles on the rapper’s back as he spoke - his tone gentle, not accusing, not angry.

Jooheon sighed and tightened his grip on the older man, entwining their legs. “When we got back home, I just... I didn’t want to do anything but sleep. I’m so tired, hyung. Tired of all of this,” he looked up at Hoseok through long lashes, his eyes puffy with sleep and with crying. “I haven’t told the others yet, but Min and I think it’s best if I...” he trailed off, averting his eyes. “If I took a break from the group.”

Hoseok’s heart sank. “A break, baby?” He asked, trying to keep his tone calm while his mind raced -  _ two members gone, will the company just disband us if that’s the case? What if they force Honey to keep working? Can they do that?  _ \- he tightened his hold on Jooheon, unconsciously unwilling to let him go.

“Just until I’m recovered from all of this,” Jooheon explained further. “It’s too much. It’s too much for me right now, the touring and having to pretend...” he nestled back into the crook of Hoseok’s neck and pressed a gentle kiss to the skin. “I was never a good liar, hyung,” he reminded Hoseok. “And monbebe are beginning to see the cracks.”

Hoseok kissed Jooheon’s forehead. “I’m so sorry, baby,” he said softly. “I’ll make everything right again.”

Jooheon kissed Hoseok’s cheek in return. “I know, hyung,” he replied. “I know it will be okay.” 

*

Hoseok closed the bedroom door behind him, and was greeted by a visibly exhausted Minhyuk, leaning against the wall as if he’d been waiting for him the whole time. “He’s gone back to sleep,” Hoseok explained. “Thank you for...” he suddenly couldn’t seem to find the words. “Thank you for letting me come back to see him.”

Minhyuk nodded. “He missed you,” he explained, that slight edge in his voice from earlier having returned, if only briefly. “We all miss you.”

Hoseok averted his eyes. “We’re going to win this thing, Minnie,” he said finally. And then, before he could stop himself, “Minnie, he’s gotten so thin.”

“I know,” Minhyuk agreed, nodding as he moved off the wall and guided Hoseok back through the apartment - it was time for him to go. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of him.” He sighed, combing a hand through his hair. “I love him too much to let anyone else look after him,” he smiled at that.

Hoseok knew that to be one of the world’s universal truths: the sky was blue, water is wet, and Minhyuk loved Jooheon. “I know,” he smiled as Minhyuk helped him with his jacket.

They hugged and kissed goodbye. 


	2. Bedtime Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell me a story, Min,” he said after a moment, cheek pressed against bare skin. 
> 
> Minhyuk curled a hand through Jooheon’s hair soothingly. “What kind of story, baby?”
> 
> Jooheon thought for a moment. “Tell me a story about us.”

“Hey, my honey boy,” Minhyuk cooed as he slipped into the bedroom - in Hoseok’s absence, it had been decided that Jooheon would take the older boy’s room; the bed was bigger, and having the only other single room in the apartment besides Hyunwoo meant he could sleep as much as he needed without being disturbed by the regular goings-on. “Are you hungry? I thought we could cook together, as a change of scenery,” Minhyuk knelt beside the bed and rested his chin in his hands against the mattress, beaming lovingly at a sleepy Jooheon. “My beautiful boy,” he mused, more to himself than to the rapper; delicately combing the young man’s messy fringe from his forehead. “Wake up, Honey,” he nuzzled his cheek with his nose - at last, Jooheon stirred awake.

“Min...?” Jooheon pouted, stretching his arms above his head and making Minhyuk wince at the cracking noises as he stretched. “Where is everyone?” He asked - he’d lost track of time, and if he were honest, wasn’t quite sure of the day, either.

Minhyuk gently pulled Jooheon upright and sat with him on the bed. “They’re off in a meeting, baby. Don’t worry. It’s just the two of us for dinner tonight,” Minhyuk explained. He rested his chin on Jooheon’s bare shoulder. “Come on, honeybee, let’s get some food in you.”

Jooheon sighed. “Not really hungry,” he murmured, combing a hand through his hair. He looked at Minhyuk’s pretty face and reconsidered. “But if you make me food, I’ll eat it, because I love you.”

“Good boy,” Minhyuk kissed Jooheon’s cheek. He stood, and gingerly pulled Jooheon up and out of bed - but Jooheon was feeling suddenly playful, and slumped into Minhyuk’s arms like a rag doll; it made Minhyuk laugh, and instead of being annoyed at the extra weight on him, he curled his arms around Jooheon’s slim waist and hugged him tightly. “Come on, baby,” he murmured into his ear. “Come spend some time with me.” He pressed little kisses all along Jooheon’s neck, and it made the younger man warm all over. He smiled and righted himself, and allowed Minhyuk to pull him by the hand into the kitchen.

*

The dishes having been washed and left to dry, Jooheon had charmed Minhyuk back into bed - this time, to watch a movie. It was rare that the duo were alone in the dorm without being pulled this way and that by the other members, the staff, or a camera crew, and they wanted to make the most of it; so, freshly showered and in loose sleep clothes, they snuggled together under the plush duvet. Despite everything, Jooheon had not lost his natural softness, his desire to always be touched, and to always touch; and Minhyuk was so glad of that. He held Jooheon close in his arms, absentmindedly kissing his cheeks or the top of his head as they lay together watching the film. Jooheon took his hand and curled their fingers together, squeezing.

Looking off to the side and noting the time on his phone, Jooheon asked, “You sure you didn’t have anything to do today?” He asked during a quiet stretch in a scene. “You’ve stayed home with me all day, Minnie.”

Minhyuk looked down at Jooheon in his arms and he shook his head. “I didn’t have anything to do, baby,” he reassured him, kissing his forehead. “I love staying home with you when I can. It feels like we’re just...” he trailed off and thought about his words. “It feels like we’re a regular couple. No managers, no cameras. It’s nice.”

At that, Jooheon had to agree. “That’s true,” he mused. “Can I tell you something?”

“Anything, honeybee.”

Jooheon shifted a little in the bed so he could better face Minhyuk. “I don’t really miss the cameras.”

Minhyuk smiled and took Jooheon’s face in his hands. “Neither do I,” he agreed. “I love it when it’s just you and me.” He kissed him then, deliberately and slowly, and Jooheon melted into the older man, sighing into the kiss. His whole body felt warm all over, and he loved it.

Jooheon settled his head against Minhyuk’s chest, draping his arm and leg over Minhyuk’s body like a koala. “Tell me a story, Min,” he said after a moment, cheek pressed against bare skin.

Minhyuk curled a hand through Jooheon’s hair soothingly. “What kind of story, baby?”

Jooheon thought for a moment. “Tell me a story about us.”

Minhyuk beamed. He loved how cute Jooheon was with him, in these private moments - _he’s always cute,_ Minhyuk reminded himself, _but moments like this are my favorite._ He moved his hand from Jooheon’s hair down to his back, where he began to soothe him with gentle circles as he hummed in thought. “Let me tell you about the first time I met you,” he settled on a story at last. “It was love at first sight, just like in the movies.”

Jooheon made a face. “Was it really?” He asked, voice childlike with curiosity.

“It was,” Minhyuk replied, a gentle smile on his face. “I remember everything about that day.”

Jooheon thought a moment. “Me too,” he mused, shifting a little in the bed so that he could better curl around Minhyuk and listen to the story.

Minhyuk sighed happily as he thought about how to begin. “It was the middle of summer,” he started, voice measured and calm like he was reading from a book. “I had just signed with the company and didn’t know anyone. Dance practice and vocal lessons were really lonely and stressed me out. So, I stuck to the edges, just people-watching for a long time. I don’t think I spoke very much at all to anyone for the first three weeks,” he recalled, a touch of sadness in his voice. “I’ve changed a lot since then, huh?” He playfully poked Jooheon’s cheek.

“Can’t shut you up no matter how hard I try,” Jooheon teased back. He looked into Minhyuk’s eyes then and it made his heart ache with love to see how shining and round they were. “Keep going,” he pressed on. “Finish the story.”

“Okay, baby.” Minhyuk kissed Jooheon’s cheek. “One day, I was wandering through the dorm’s hallway, keeping my head down. And from inside one of the bedrooms, I heard someone rapping really, really fast.”

“That was me, right?” Jooheon smiled, remembering.

“That’s right, honeybee,” Minhyuk confirmed. “I was so struck by how cool and perfect the rap was that I just stood in the doorway, totally frozen. I just wanted to watch and listen to this guy. When I saw your face change from serious to so, so cute when you were finished,” he squeezed Jooheon in a quick, tight hug to emphasize his point, “I was such a goner.” He kissed Jooheon’s cheek again. “You had such a sweet face when you weren’t rapping. The way you totally transformed in front of my eyes in seconds, that was so cool.” He ruffled Jooheon’s hair. “It still amazes me.”

“Even after so many years?” Jooheon asked, playing along.

Minhyuk took the bait. “I don’t think I will ever get tired of watching you on stage, baby.” His hand moved from Jooheon’s back now to the waistband of his sweatpants, and he slipped a delicate finger along the skin. “When I saw you that day, my heart just knew, ‘you need to know this boy. He’s someone special.’ So, after you’d finished rapping with Gunhee, I stayed in the doorway, frozen. All I knew was that I was so set on being near you.”

“But when I saw you just standing there, I was confused,” Jooheon picked up the thread and kept the story going. “I asked you if you’d been standing there very long, and invited you into the bedroom to hang out with us.”

“That’s right,” Minhyuk remembered fondly. “And I introduced myself to you,” he poked Jooheon’s dimple. “And then you asked me to buy you and Gunhee booze and to sneak it into the dorms.”

“Pretty romantic, right?” Jooheon smirked, remembering. “I was such a little shit to you back then,” he recalled, shaking his head. “Why did you put up with it?”

“Because I was head-over-heels in love with you, my honey boy,” Minhyuk explained sweetly, turning Jooheon onto his back and gingerly straddling him, bending low to kiss him slowly, softly. “And I still am,” he smiled against Jooheon’s soft, full lips. “I’m so in love with you.” He kissed him again, and Jooheon wrapped his arms around the older boy’s slim waist on top of him.

“I’m so in love with you,” Jooheon parroted sweetly, looking into Minhyuk’s eyes. “Thank you, Minnie,” he said suddenly. “Thank you for taking such care of me...” he kissed him then, and Minhyuk felt how much they loved each other at that moment - warmth spread from where their lips touched all throughout their bodies.

“I will always take care of you, baby,” Minhyuk kissed along Jooheon’s jaw and down his neck. “I will always make you feel good...” he slipped a hand beneath the waistband of Jooheon’s sweatpants and tickled the smooth skin of his Adonis belt, tracing the delicately defined muscle. _Hoseok is right,_ he realized, _you’ve gotten so thin..._ overcome with the urge to hold him and keep him safe, Minhyuk kissed down along Jooheon’s chest, arms encircling the rapper; possessive. He lifted the thin fabric of his shirt and exposed milky skin, every kiss he pressed there leaving a trail of goosebumps. Jooheon let a satisfied sigh escape his half-parted lips, a hand curling loosely through Minhyuk’s hair as the older man traveled lower.

“Is that a promise, Minnie?” Jooheon asked, eyes darkening with want. Minhyuk smiled against Jooheon’s hip and pressed a slow, teasing, open-mouthed kiss to the exposed skin, intent on leaving a little bruise; a reminder of their night together. Jooheon wriggled in delight at the feeling of Minhyuk’s lips and tongue and teeth against his sensitive skin.

“Of course, my honey,” Minhyuk’s voice was made low and gravely with desire, and the way he murmured against Jooheon’s skin made the rapper shiver. Minhyuk could feel the effect he was having on his lover, and he decided he didn’t want to tease him any longer - he slipped Jooheon’s sweatpants and boxers off his cute hips with a smooth motion, and the pair laughed as Jooheon kicked them off with such force that they were flung across the room. Minhyuk practically fell into Jooheon, letting the younger man pull off his own shirt and shorts - lips met lips and tongues and bare skin, and Minhyuk reached a hand across to the bedside table and felt for the familiar, small bottle of lubricant that he’d kept stashed there since Jooheon moved into the single bedroom. Flipping the cap open with his teeth, he wasted no time - squeezing a little into his hand and warming the slick liquid in his fingers, he teased Jooheon’s heat and pressed a finger at his entrance.

Jooheon hissed in delight at the familiar feeling, and relaxed easily under Minhyuk’s practiced hands; sinking into the mattress as the older man took him into his mouth and began to massage first one, then a second finger inside. Jooheon’s happy moans only spurred Minhyuk on further; almost beaming with pride hearing the noises only he could wring from Jooheon’s pretty lips. He knew that Jooheon was ready, and he slowly slipped his fingers away and smirked at how Jooheon whined at the sudden empty feeling. “Patience, baby,” Minhyuk cooed as he took himself in his hand and lolled his head back in relief at his own touch. He parted Jooheon’s thighs, kissing his knees and calves, and positioned himself. He could not bear to wait any longer, looking down at Jooheon lying so prettily, pliantly, beneath him; he eased himself inside with a gentle grunt and felt Jooheon relax around his length instantly.

Instinctively, the rapper clutched at the sheets beneath him as Minhyuk found his rhythm, filling him to the hilt. “Min...!” He breathed, cheeks and chest flushed with satisfaction at the familiar feeling he so craved. He looked up at Minhyuk through hazy eyes, the pretty smell of the lavender diffuser that Hoseok had brought by for him mixing with the scent of Minhyuk’s cologne, making him delightfully dizzy. “You feel so good, so good...” Jooheon babbled, overcome. He watched, almost mesmerized, as Minhyuk’s hips rolled into him, how the older man held fast to Jooheon’s hip with one hand and combed his floppy fringe back with the other, exposing his pretty forehead. _He’s so beautiful,_ Jooheon couldn’t help but remark. _He’s so gentle with me, even like this..._ his heart felt like it would leap from his mouth, he was so struck by how much he loved Minhyuk at that moment. He extended his hand and flexed his fingers almost childishly, a request for Minhyuk to lace their fingers together.

The older man quickly obeyed and hunched down to kiss Jooheon where he lay. Adjusting his position, he hoisted Jooheon’s calves onto his shoulders and pressed their foreheads together. “I’m gonna come, Honey,” he babbled, kissing Jooheon deeply, hungrily. “Can I... can I please, baby?” He asked, mindful of his thrusts. Their eyes met, and Jooheon seemed to fall in love with him all over again.

He held the back of Minhyuk’s neck with his free hand and kissed him slowly. “Come, Minnie,” he consented, voice made low with want. “Please, come into me...!” He arched his back on instinct as Minhyuk hit just the right spot. His own thighs began to quiver; he, too, was nearly at his limit.

Minhyuk rolled his hips, bucking and pushing deeper each time, forcing short, satisfied moans from the rapper’s open mouth. “Ahh...! Jooheon...! Oh, _fuck,_ baby...” he came at last, the familiar sensation igniting Jooheon’s orgasm, sticky liquid pooling between the space where their hips connected; but it didn’t matter.

Minhyuk lolled his head against Jooheon’s bare shoulder, and the pair lay still for a moment, catching their breath. The older man carefully rolled off of Jooheon once he’d relaxed his quickly-beating heart, and attacked Jooheon’s flushed cheeks with kisses, brushing his fringe from his forehead and cooing at him, whispering about how pretty he was in his ear. “So cute, just like this, my baby,” Minhyuk smiled as he kissed Jooheon’s deep dimples. “Do you want some water, honeybee? Or a snack?” Minhyuk shifted in the bed and began to get up. “I can get—”

Jooheon interrupted him with a kiss and pulled him back down to the mattress. “Stay with me, Min,” he said sweetly. “I’m not made of glass, I promise. Just stay here with me.” He held the older man’s gaze and saw how the corners of Minhyuk’s eyes suddenly filled with tears. He kissed his forehead. “You’re always rushing to take care of me,” he sighed, not unkindly. “I love how you love me, Minnie,” Jooheon squeezed Minhyuk’s hand. “But right now, all I want is for you to lie here with me until we both fall asleep.”

Minhyuk blinked his tears away and cradled Jooheon’s face in his hands. “Okay, my honey boy,” he agreed. “Okay.”

“I love you, Min.”

“I love you more, Honey.”

“Impossible.”

Another kiss.

Then, breaking the comfortable quiet -

“Tell me another story, Min.”

“What kind of story, baby?”

“A story about us.”

Minhyuk laughed softly and kissed Jooheon’s nose. “Okay, baby. I’ll tell you another story about us.”


	3. My Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You still have this perfume?” He asked, thinking out loud. 
> 
> Jooheon laughed, and the vibrations of his laugh sent an electric pulse through Minhyuk’s body. “Of course,” he replied, carefully swiping Minhyuk’s thick fringe from his forehead. “I could never get rid of it. It was one of the first presents you ever gave me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is very nsfw! Be warned!

The sun was shining, and the smell of coffee being brewed was enough to stir the occupants of the dorm to wakefulness. First to stumble into the kitchen was Changkyun, and upon seeing who his caffeine saviour was on this particular morning, he wrapped his arms around the older man and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“Morning, Hoseokie-hyung,” he murmured, still sleepy. Breathing in the deliciously acrid smell of the coffee, he smiled.

“Morning, puppy,” Hoseok nudged Changkyun’s head off his shoulder gently so he could press a chaste kiss to his cheek. “Are the others waking up?”

“Mhm,” Changkyun reaches across the counter and picked up his usual mug, and Hoseok moved to fill it with the fresh coffee. “What are we doing today?”

Hoseok pouted, thinking. “We’re off today, right? I wanted to go to the gym and then to my studio to work on some songs for us.”

Changkyun gratefully sipped the hot coffee, hands curled around the large mug, enjoying the warmth that now spread through his whole body. “I’ll join you,” he volunteered. “Hyungwonnie-hyung has been hogging you lately, and I want a whole day just for us.” He pouted cutely, cocking his head to the side.

That made Hoseok smile. “Okay, baby,” he agreed, ruffling Changkyun’s hair lovingly.

It was a beautiful morning.

*

Jooheon’s little studio seemed to vibrate to the loud music of its own accord - when he worked on his own, he often forgot how loud the music actually was. Today was no different; shortly after breakfast, he’d made his way to his studio and had been sequestered there for the last several hours, mixing and practicing his lyrics for the upcoming comeback.

Leaning back in his chair, he stretched his arms above his head. _It feels good to be working again,_ he mused. _Now that everything is back to normal._ He sighed happily, and closed his eyes, listening to the music.

The music was so loud that did not hear the door open behind him, and he did not hear Minhyuk set his gym bag down on the floor. He smiled when he realized that Jooheon hadn’t noticed his arrival, and he crept over to him on his toes. Gingerly placing his hands over the rapper’s eyes and kissing the top of his head, he greeted him. “Guess who, baby,” he murmured into the crown of Jooheon’s head.

“Hmm... I wonder,” Jooheon played along, swiveling around in his chair and nearly toppling the older man over. He reached out and pulled Minhyuk into his lap. “I didn’t expect you today, Min,” he smiled, pleasantly surprised. He kissed him properly then, and let Minhyuk wrap his arms loosely around his neck.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Minhyuk explained, kissing along Jooheon’s cheek and combing fingers through the other boy's hair. “You’ve been working so hard lately, and I wanted to make sure you ate.” He motioned to the bag of corner shop snacks he’d brought. “Take a break, Honey,” he smiled. “Okay?”

Jooheon kissed Minhyuk’s nose. “It’s a date,” he said, adjusting the music’s volume so they wouldn’t have to shout over it. He squeezed around Minhyuk’s middle, and gently coaxed the older man off his lap so they could eat together on the small couch.

Minhyuk carefully unpacked the convenience store kimbap and rice balls, playfully feeding Jooheon grapes one-by-one from his fruit cup. Sharing food and laughing about everything and nothing - Kihyun and Hyungwon wanting to paint a mural on their bedroom wall, Changkyun cooking dinner naked on a dare - Minhyuk remarked how healthy Jooheon had grown. His cheeks fuller, more pink and squishy than ever - _is that even possible?_ He wondered. Before he could catch himself, he said out loud, “you look really good lately, baby.” His eyes widened in surprise that he said anything at all.

Jooheon only blushed a little, suddenly bashful. “If I look better these days, it’s because of you,” he replied earnestly. “For months, you barely ever left my side, Min,” he extended an arm and drew Minhyuk into him for a hug, and Minhyuk settled comfortably in the crook of the rapper’s neck. “Thank you,” he sighed, kissing the top of Minhyuk’s head. “Thank you for always taking such care of me.”

Minhyuk shifted a little to better look at Jooheon, eyes sparkling and round. “I’m so glad,” he smiled, kissing Jooheon’s cheek. “Everything is back to normal, now.”

Jooheon combed a hand through Minhyuk’s long black hair, pulling gently to coax his face upwards to meet in a kiss; the older boy’s lips were soft against his, and there was a lingering taste of strawberry chapstick. Minhyuk sighed into Jooheon, wrapping his arms around the rapper’s shoulders and kissing him slowly, enjoying every gentle swipe of Jooheon’s tongue against his lips. Minhyuk parted his lips, allowing Jooheon to deepen the kiss - gingerly straddling the rapper’s hips, he cupped Jooheon’s pretty cheeks in his hands, stroking the soft skin with his thumbs. “So handsome, my baby,” he cooed, kissing along Jooheon’s jawline. “Look how strong you’ve grown,” Minhyuk traced delicate lines along the curves of Jooheon’s arms and chest, almost reverently observing how his body had changed in the last months.

Jooheon smirked a little at that, not entirely oblivious to how Minhyuk had grown aroused in his lap. “Yeah?” He murmured against Minhyuk’s neck. “You think I’m big and strong now?” He grazed his teeth against the smooth skin, and it made Minhyuk shiver in Jooheon’s arms.

Minhyuk practically purred in response, pressing their hips together and groaning at the feeling of Jooheon’s heat against his. “Mhm,” he replied. “My strong, handsome boy.” Minhyuk nipped at Jooheon’s ear. “Show me how strong you are, baby...” a hand traveled down to the buttons of Jooheon’s jeans, resting obediently there. The pair shared a hungry look, and knew exactly what the other was thinking. Jooheon slipped his hands under Minhyuk’s shirt, teasing the smooth skin of his chest - the older man quickly slipped it off, and began undoing the buttons of Jooheon’s jeans. Slipping a practiced hand beneath the elastic of Jooheon’s boxers, Minhyuk began to roll his hips in time with his strokes, freeing Jooheon’s length.

Jooheon lolled his head on the back of the couch, sighing in relief at Minhyuk’s touch. He hissed in delight when Minhyuk spat into his hand and glid it against his heat. “Feels good, Minnie,” he babbled, but he wanted to take more control. He shook away the lust clouding his head and focused his attention on the vocalist, moving instead to undo the buttons of Minhyuk’s jeans. “Take these off,” he commanded, voice rough with want. “Take it all off, baby,” he gently pulled at Minhyuk’s long hair and brought the older man’s face closer. “I want to play.”

“You want to play with me, Honey?” Minhyuk’s pretty lips curled into a devilish grin, and he loosened his grasp around Jooheon so he could slip his own jeans off. Satisfied, Jooheon pulled him back into his lap and angled his knee better for Minhyuk to rock against, building their joint arousal. Minhyuk replaced his arms around Jooheon’s shoulders, pressing their foreheads together as he rolled his hips against the rapper’s lap. “Want you...” he murmured, losing himself a little in Jooheon’s hungry eyes and shallow breaths against his skin. “Want you inside me so bad, my honey boy...” arousal caught in his throat, he sighed desperately.

That pretty noise was the sweet whimper that Jooheon was waiting for - he took hold of Minhyuk’s hair and pulled his head back, exposing his long, pretty neck; biting down and soothing the spot with his tongue, knowing full well a bruise would bloom there and they would need to cover it later - he did not care much - he growled against the vocalist’s skin, “you want me like this, Minnie?” He tightened his grip on Minhyuk’s hip, pushing him down against his thigh and hissing in delight.

Minhyuk nodded feverishly, continuing to rock himself against Jooheon’s thigh. _“Please...”_ he murmured, kissing down Jooheon’s neck. “Please, baby...”

Jooheon didn’t want to tease anymore. “That’s it, Minnie,” he purred, stroking his heat now, readying himself. Minhyuk licked his lips, hungry in anticipation. “Come on,” he clicked his tongue, feigning impatience with the vocalist. Minhyuk shivered at the command, easing himself down onto Jooheon’s cock. He threw his head back and sighed, relieved. _“Fuck,_ Minnie,” Jooheon practically growled. He gripped Minhyuk’s hips and guided his movements until they fell into a rhythm they’d known for years.

Minhyuk combed his hands through Jooheon’s hair, at once babbling praise for how beautiful the rapper looked in his arms and uttering filthy curses every time Jooheon bucked his hips and thrust deeper into him. He pressed kisses all over Jooheon’s pretty cheeks as their bodies rushed together, their moans curling together in the air like a favourite song. Jooheon held Minhyuk’s gaze as he took hold of the older man’s length and began stroking in time with his thrusts, reveling pridefully at the sounds he wrung from the vocalist’s parted lips.

Minhyuk lolled his head back on his shoulders, overcome. His thighs began to quiver, and Jooheon was quick to notice - he, too, was nearly at his limit; he bit down on the soft skin of Minhyuk’s shoulder with enough force to make the vocalist cry out in surprise, igniting his orgasm and spreading a pretty pink flush from his chest up to his cheeks. Exhausted, he slumped his head against Jooheon’s shoulder, trying to catch his breath; Jooheon rested his hand at the nape of Minhyuk’s neck, caressing the smooth skin, now beading with sweat. “I’m not done with you just yet, baby,” he cooed sweetly in Minhyuk’s ear. One hand gripping Minhyuk’s hip and the other cupping the nape of his neck, so gently and yet so possessively, Jooheon dictated Minhyuk’s speed like some masterful conductor, deepening his thrusts and with each roll of his hips making Minhyuk whimper in delight. “You feel so _good,_ Minnie,” he babbled, “So good, so pretty like this... _all mine,”_ he knew he was close - wrapping his arms around Minhyuk’s pretty, lithe frame almost protectively, lovingly, he held the older man’s gaze and came into him; Minhyuk crashed their mouths together to muffle their lustful cries, all teeth and tongues.

He rolled his hips slowly as he watched Jooheon come down from his orgasm, kissing him all over. “My beautiful boy,” he smiled against Jooheon’s full cheeks. “You feel so good inside me,” he playfully bit Jooheon’s earlobe, and it made Jooheon shiver a little. They stayed like that for a few moments longer, allowing their breathing to slow down. Minhyuk pressed kisses to Jooheon’s collarbone and tasted the salt of his sweat, mixing with the cologne he’d bought him for their anniversary some years back - the familiar scent made him smile. “You still have this perfume?” He asked, thinking out loud.

Jooheon laughed, and the vibrations of his laugh sent an electric pulse through Minhyuk’s body. “Of course,” he replied, carefully swiping Minhyuk’s thick fringe from his forehead. “I could never get rid of it. It was one of the first presents you ever gave me.”

Minhyuk kissed his cheek again. “That’s true,” he agreed. “I wonder what I should surprise you with this year—” before he could finish his thought, Jooheon’s phone began to ring, startling them both. In a cloud of satiated laughter, the pair began to quickly dress as Jooheon picked up the call.

“Hey, hyung,” he tried to stifle his laughter as Minhyuk made faces at him, slipping his jeans back on. “Yeah, I’m almost done at the studio, something... came up.” Minhyuk burst into laughter, giving them away. “Yeah, Minhyukie-hyung is with me now,” he stuck his tongue out at the older man. “We’ll be home in twenty. Okay. Love you more. Bye.” He slipped his phone into his back pocket and pounced on Minhyuk then, attacking him with kisses, pressing him against the wall. “Couldn’t keep your mouth shut, huh?” He laughed.

“Nope,” Minhyuk grinned cheekily. “Who was that?”

“Hoseokie-hyung,” Jooheon replied, pulling on his shirt. “He’s making dinner for all of us and he told me to get my ass home because he’s making my favourite.”

“I thought _I_ was your favourite thing to eat?” Minhyuk countered, not missing a beat.

Jooheon playfully chewed on Minhyuk’s neck, pressing little kisses to the soft skin. “Come on, baby,” he held the older man’s chin in his hand. “You know how Seokie-hyung gets if we’re not all home for family dinner.”

And with that, the pair made their way back to the dorm, stomachs rumbling in anticipation.


End file.
